rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Willow Schnee
Willow SchneeCaitlin Glass's Twitter is the mother of Weiss, Winter and Whitley Schnee, the wife of Jacques Schnee and daughter of Nicholas Schnee. A portrait of her was first seen in "Remembrance". Her first full appearance was in "Cordially Invited". Appearance Portrait Outfit Willow is a tall and fair-skinned woman with slate-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, low on the right side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the left side of her face and a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her shoulders. Her attire is colored navy blue, white and gray, consisting of a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar and a red brooch. Current Outfit In the present, Willow wears her hair in a low ponytail over her left shoulder. Her attire consists of a white cravat secured by a silver brooch set with a red stone; as well as a light purple jacket with light sleeves, and a wide belt around her waist. Personality From Weiss's own words, it can be guessed that Willow was once a caring, loving and affectionate parent, as stated by Weiss when she immediately felt anger at the fact her husband had forgotten to attend their second daughter's tenth birthday, implying that she cared for her daughter greatly and was frustrated at her husband’s lack of attentiveness to their children’s emotional needs. Willow was also noted to have loved her husband during the first few years of their marriage as despite having suspicions regarding the true reason as to why Jacques married her, she still attempted to make their relationship work and stayed with him. However upon her husband angrily revealing the true reason as to why he married her and the subsequent realization of her sham marriage, Willow's mental and emotional health seemed to have greatly plummeted, with the end result of her entering into a deep state of depressive compliance in her unhappy marriage, having not bothered to do anything to better her life with Jacques and has turned a completely blind and indifferent eye towards all of his amoral actions in the SDC and has instead fallen into alcoholism to cope with her misery. In "Cordially Invited", Willow has displayed herself to possess a depressive, melancholic aura due to having long since given up on fighting back against her husband and has become content on simply standing back and turning a blind eye to his amoral actions in running the SDC and other affairs. Willow having realized this, has also displayed signs of severe self-loathing due to her miserable marriage and her compliance to simply ignore her husband's actions. As seen in her conversation with her second daughter, who bitterly called her out on how she has done nothing to stop Jacques and how she was simply content in assuming he was doing something wrong and doing nothing against it, causing her to feel anger at both herself and Weiss and drink an entire bottle of Vodka to soothe herself of these feelings. Willow has also displayed severe paranoia and fear of her husband, as seen when she placed hidden cameras all over the Schnee Manor due to fearing that Jacques would do something to her and their children. However, despite her issues, Willow has still showcased her strong maternal love for her children, as seen in "Cordially Invited" and "Pomp and Circumstance" where Willow had gone into a deep possibly fatal depressional episode upon learning her second daughter had left her as well. Willow later again displayed her strong maternal love for her children when she revealed to Weiss on how she placed hidden camera's all over the Schnee Manor to have some protection for her children against her abusive husband should he do something against them and later came to the bitter realization that both Jacques and herself were the true sources of their children's misery and was bitterly happy on learning that Weiss did not come back to stay with them despite clearly missing her. And when Weiss reveals that she will now begin actively investigate her father's activities and do something about his amorality and put a stop to it, Willow knowing her son would side with and help his father, pleaded with her not to forget about her younger brother and try and help him as well despite their strained relationship, showing that she loves them equally. Later in "As Above, So Below", Willow again displayed her love for her children as seen in her obvious self guilt and disappointment in herself due to the emotionally distant relationship she has with her children, as seen when she looked saddened and disappointed in herself due to her inability to comfort her son upon his father's arrest. Powers & Abilities Semblance Willow has the Schnee family Semblance of Glyphs. Her level of mastery is currently unknown, as she has not yet been shown in combat. Trivia *Willow is a genus of trees, bringing to mind the colors green and gray. **The surname Schnee means “snow” in German. *Willow's name was first discovered on September 9th, 2014, when Monty Oum tweeted a photograph of his computer screen while transferring files onto his work computer after he had been out of town.Monty Oum's Twitter, Photo of Monty's computer The screen showed two partially obscured Windows Explorer windows, and fans were able to detect the name "Willow Schnee" between "White Fang" and "Winter Schnee". References Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Atlas Category:Schnee Family